Tino's Secret Admirer
by SillyKwado
Summary: When Tino receives a long, beautifully-written letter from a secret admirer, he becomes obsessed with finding out their identity. Of course, that's not as simple as it seems, and what's he to do when his admirer turns out to be a guy? SuFin! Part of the Hetalia Secret Admirers verse!


A/N

This is a spin off of Arthur's Secret Admirers, but you really don't need to read it first before this one.

* * *

_Tino,_

_ I hope you won't find me too forward when I say you are the most wonderful person I have ever met. Never have I met anyone more perfect in my life. Right now, you are probably blushing and stammering out a "No way! You definitely have me confused with someone else!" but that's not true. I know for a fact that you are amazing. You are incredibly determined and won't stop until you get what you want. You are strong, not only in mind, but of body as well. I, honestly, would never want to get into a fight with you. You are so smart and have such brilliant ideas. If other people were to listen to you as well as I do, then I think they could be really enlightened by what you have to say._

_ I'll admit, I can no longer hide it, I'm in love with you. I can honestly say it was love at first sight, as cheesy as that sounds. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met. I was entranced by everything about you: your laugh, your bright smile, your beautiful violet eyes. You are a fascinating, amazing person; I just wish I had to courage to actually talk to you. I am, unfortunately, too shy to even say "hi" to you before class. I think if was even to gather the courage to talk to you, nothing that would come out of my mouth would make any sense. So, I will admire you from afar, but I am not discouraged. You are, after all, the highlight of my day. It's a shame that I only have the chance to see you three times a week, but just catching a glimpse of your smile during that class is enough to brighten my entire week. In fact, I can barely pay attention to the lecture, you are much too distracting. _

_ I know I am not usually good with words as my friends continuously like to remind me, I am much too awkward, but I need to let you know that you are such an incredible person. Never give up with what you're doing (not that you would anyway… you are amazingly stubborn), and never become discouraged. I'm rooting for you; I will always be rooting for you._

_ Forever yours,_

_ Your Secret Admirer_

**2 people like this**

**Elizaveta Hedervary tagged **_**Tino Väinämöinen.**_

**Tino ****Väinämöinen commented: **Oh my gosh! I really don't deserve this! Seriously! lol! but thank you! I really want to meet you! Please reply back or at least message me! I would love to meet you! :D

* * *

To say Tino was overwhelmed was an understatement. He leaned back in the chair at his computer desk in his dorm room and took deep breaths to calm his rapid heart. Never before has he ever received such flattering comments, especially from a secret admirer! Back in high school, whenever the cheerleaders did that candy cane exchange (where kids could pay a dollar to send someone a candy cane with a message, anonymously or not), Tino never received a single one.

To have someone that was interested in him like that was… was flattering! Tino couldn't even form a single coherent thought. He was still so overwhelmed!

He just hoped that his secret admirer will reply back. Or maybe she will send a private message, after all she did say she was terribly shy. He hoped for that at least. Or maybe she will write another "letter", like what Arthur receives every day. Though Tino didn't think he could stand to receive something like that _every_ day!

For now, he will have to wait and be patient…

Tino groaned aloud and ruffled his hair in frustration. He couldn't do this! He was too impatient! He needed to know who his secret admirer was right now!

He quickly scanned the letter, searching for any clues about the identity of his admirer. Well, she was observant… she got Tino's personality down pretty good. She's shy and not very good at communicating verbally. And, probably the biggest clue, she was in one of Tino's classes. It was a lecture class apparently that met 3 times a week. Well, Tino had only one large lecture class that met Monday, Wednesday, and Friday and that was Music History 103. They had to take an art appreciation class… it was required for the University's Core Curriculum.

Tino had that class with Eduard, maybe he could convince his friend to help him search for his admirer! He chuckled lightly at the thought.

The Finn looked at the time and was surprised to see it already so late at night. He had to get up early for Math 165 – Calculus I, which wasn't particularly ideal to start the day off super early with an intense math class, but that was the only time available for Tino.

He looked over to see his roommate, Yao, already fast asleep, no surprise there. Tino quickly shut off his laptop and turned off the light. He jumped into bed, after setting his alarm clock, and shut his eyes. He tried to fall asleep but his mind was still swimming with the revelation of a secret admirer. He couldn't stop thinking about it! What was she like? Was she nice and pretty? Or creepy and stalker-ish? He hoped it wasn't the latter, though it would be just his luck. He finally gets a secret admirer only to have her super creepy and weird.

He shook his head of all the thoughts about his admirer. He can dwell on it tomorrow, after all, tomorrow's Wednesday. He will have the class with her then. His eyes flew open at the revelation.

Oh shit.

* * *

Tino rushed into his MusHist103 class, trying to get there before anyone else. He wanted to watch people come in and see if they might be his admirer. Eduard was already sitting where they usually sat, dead center of the room.

"Eduard!" Tino hissed as he hurriedly sat down beside him.

"Yes?" his friend replied not taking his eyes off of his laptop screen. He was reading something… probably for homework. Eduard may be smart but he's also a bit of a procrastinator. That's probably why he and Tino were friends.

"I gotta show ya something!" Tino yanked Eduard's laptop out of his hands.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Tino ignored his friend's cries and brought up the website and the letter from his admirer.

"Read this," Tino said handing the laptop back to his friend.

"Is this one of those Hetalia Secret Admirers thing? You know I don't go for this crap."

"Just read it," Tino said rolling his eyes.

After a moment, Eduard said, "Wow, you got one?" Tino lightly hit his friend's head.

"It's not _that_ surprising. Geez. I _am_ pretty hot."

Eduard snorted but kept reading, ignoring Tino's pout.

"Well, congratulations… I guess," Eduard said after he finished reading it.

"Thanks, I think. Anyway! The class she talks about is this one!"

"How do you know for sure?" Eduard asked.

"It's my only large lecture class on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday," Tino pointed out. "So, I need help searching for her! It could be anyone!"

"Well," Eduard started re-scanning the letter. "She probably sits behind you since she says she tends to pay attention to you more than the professor… unless you've noticed anybody turning around to look at you."

"No… so, I guess that's a possibility…" Tino said thinking about it.

"I think if I were to admire somebody from afar, I would sit behind them so I can watch them without being creepy."

Tino shivered at the thought of someone watching him throughout this entire class period. The amount of times he had fallen asleep during this class! Tino blushed and groaned into his hands.

"Okei, so she probably sits behind me," Tino said. "Is there anything else? Anyone you can think of?"

"No-"

"Look around, Eduard!" Tino hissed.

"No! I don't want to look for your stalker!" Eduard whispered back.

"She's not a stalker!"

"Then you look around! I have to finish reading this for my T-Com class at 2," Eduard said going back to his homework and ignoring the professor's start of class.

Tino pouted but decided he could at least take a look around, what's the harm it could do?

He looked over his left shoulder and froze.

Two rows back and about four seats down was the scariest man Tino's ever seen in his life. First of all, he was huge. He was tall, even though he was sitting down, and was built like a tank. Tino was pretty sure the guy could rip him in half, and looked like he had the motive to do so too. He was glaring at the professor with narrow, piercing, blue eyes and he had a frown on his face. He definitely looked like he wanted to kill someone right now.

Tino shivered and quickly turned back around to face the front.

_Holy Martin Luther he's scary!_ He thought frantically to himself. Maybe searching for his admirer's identity could wait until another day.

* * *

When he got back to his dorm room that evening, the first thing he did was go onto Hetalia Secret Admirers. He wanted to see if his admirer replied back or sent him a message or something!

Well, he received no private messages, but there were five new comments! Maybe she commented!

**12 people like this**

**Elizaveta Héderváry tagged **_**Tino Väinämöinen.**_

**Tino ****Väinämöinen commented: **Oh my gosh! I really don't deserve this! Seriously! lol! but thank you! I really want to meet you! Please reply back or at least message me! I would love to meet you! :D  
**7 people like this**

**Belle Peeters commented:** aww this is so cute!  
**3 people liked this**

**Feliciano Vargas commented: **u guys should definityl meet n real life!  
**4 people liked this**

**Mathias Køhler commented: **i agree!

**Feliks Łukasiewicz commented: **tino! y didnt u tell me abot dis! lol!

**Elizaveta Héderváry commented: **yes! when u meet u have to tell me!  
**1 people liked this**

Tino's face fell after reading the comments. None of them were from his admirer. They were all from people he knew, well, except one. He didn't know this "Mathias Køhler" guy.

That was a bit discouraging though… but he shouldn't give up! His admirer just needed a few days to think it over probably! Yep! That's definitely it!

* * *

It's been almost an entire week since Tino's received the letter from his admirer and he still hadn't gotten any messages or clues about her identity. He tried to look around that class some more, after he looked past the freakishly scary guy, but there weren't really any girls that sat near him. There were some off to the sides of the classroom or some with their friends, but they didn't really look in Tino's way.

On the bright side, once when he turned around to look, Tino made eye contact with the scary guy, and he didn't piss himself! (Though he did run back to his room only to hyperventilate and lock himself in there for the rest of the day.)

Tino sighed to himself as he made his way to the dining hall closest to his dorm. Maybe he should give that guy a chance. After all, it might not be his fault he looks like that or is angry all the time. He could be really nice. (Or not.) Besides, he looks kind of lonely… always by himself in that class. And he never says anything! He's never answered a question (well, neither has Tino, but he doesn't like music history) or talked to anybody.

Tino shook his head. Why was he thinking of that guy!? What he needed to be thinking about was his secret admirer!

Oh, who was he kidding? She obviously doesn't want to be found. Some "love" she had for him. Who even does that? Get their crush's hopes up only to never reveal their identity and ultimately never even give their "relationship" a chance.

No! He needed to think positively! After all, it's not her fault she's incredibly shy or whatever! Yeah! He'll keep searching for her and prove to her that she does deserve a chance!

Tino glanced up only to gasp quietly. Ahead, on the sidewalk he was walking on, was the scary guy from his MusHist103 class! Turns out, he was indeed _very_ tall. He was standing next to two other guys: another tall, muscular blond with a red bike next to him and a shorter, leaner blonde. They were talking, but Tino was too far away to hear anything. He couldn't even hear their voices.

Finally, his classmate turned and saw Tino. They made eye contact and Tino couldn't break away. He'd never admit it aloud, but the guy had really pretty eyes. Even from this distance, he could still see the brilliant cerulean color.

"Tino!" cried Elizaveta jumping into his view and effectively breaking the weird contact with that guy.

"Elizaveta?" Tino said jumping slightly at her sudden appearance.

"I've been wanting to talk to you! We have so much to catch up on!" she said with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

Tino gulped and said, "okei…?"

"Great! C'mon!" she grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the dining hall they were next to. Tino gave one last glance at the guy and saw the three walking away.

In the dining hall, Elizaveta dragged him to a nearby empty table and sat across from him.

"Okay, spill. What's been going on?" She interrogated, leaning forward closer to Tino.

Tino leaned back in response and said, "What are you talking about?"

"Your admirer of course! Do you know who it is?"

"Ah… no," Tino said. "I've been trying to figure it out, but I haven't found anything out yet."

Elizaveta pouted before saying, "You've looked in your class though, right?"

"Of course, but it's pretty big and there are a lot of girls in it."

Elizaveta blinked in confusion before saying, "You know it's a girl?"

"What do you mean?" Tino asked.

"You know for sure your admirer is a girl?" Elizaveta repeated.

"Well, no. But isn't it obvious?" Tino said confused.

"Not really," the Hungarian replied. "Could be a guy too, y'know?"

"A guy!?" Tino gasped. He didn't have a problem with gays or anything, but the idea of a guy liking him? That was just too… weird. He always imagined he'd be with a girl. He never even considered the possibility that his admirer could be a guy. There was nothing in the letter that suggested that the author's gender, after all (Tino practically had the thing memorized by now).

Suddenly, Tino felt sick. What if his admirer was a guy? What should he do? He couldn't possibly go out with him… could he?

"Tino…?" Elizaveta asked snapping Tino out of his frantic thoughts.

"It can't be a guy!" Tino said finally.

"Why not?"

"Because! I'm a guy! And I'm not gay!"

Elizaveta raised an eyebrow before saying, "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" he cried.

"Alright, alright. Just keep it in mind, okay?"

* * *

A guy, huh?

Well, Tino hated to admit it, but it was a pretty big possibility after he thought about it some more. After all, Hetalia Secret Admirers was a perfect way for a gay guy to come out to his straight crush. Submitting a message anonymously would be perfect for them.

So, what if Tino's admirer was a guy? What should he do? Should he just ignore the message and continue on with his life as if it never happened? Tino frowned. As much as he disliked the idea of being with a guy, he disliked the idea of ignoring that beautiful letter even more. Whoever wrote that was severely dedicated to him. As creepy as that sounds, it was also very flattering. They obviously liked Tino a lot (which Tino couldn't fathom as to _why_).

Tino tried to clear his head of his thoughts and pay attention to the professor who was talking about music in the Baroque period. He was talking about Vivaldi and Bach. Tino recognized the names but he honestly couldn't remember what they composed… oh, he was so screwed in this class.

Slowly his attention started to wander again. It wasn't his fault he wasn't interested in this class and didn't understand half of what was being said! …okei, maybe it kind of was his fault… he'll just ask Eduard for help later. He always seemed to know what they were talking about in this class. Sometimes, Tino thought that Eduard should've gone into music rather than telecommunication, but Eduard just laughed whenever Tino told him that.

Tino started to discreetly glance around the large classroom, specifically looking at the males. When he caught Eduard's weird glance and Tino leaned over to him and whispered, "Hey Eduard."

"What?" he gritted out quietly.

"You didn't write me that letter, did you?" Eduard looked at Tino with an expression between confusion and horrified.

"What!? No! Why would you even think that!?"

Tino shrugged embarrassedly. "I don't know, I'm getting desperate I guess." He laughed awkwardly.

Eduard shook his head. "Just pay attention to the class, Tino. Or else I'm not going to help you study for the test next time."

Tino pouted and tried to pay attention, honestly! But his mind started to wander again. He began to look around less discreetly this time. He looked over his left shoulder at the weird guy who sat two rows back and four seats down, and noticed him quickly turning away as soon as Tino made eye contact with him.

He had a slight red-tinge to his cheeks – a blush? Tino turned back around to face the front and grinned to himself. That was definitely a blush. Turns out that that guy wasn't as scary as he originally thought. He was pretty cute actually, Tino thought with a blush of his own.

He frantically shook his head, trying to get rid of the weird thoughts in his head, only to receive a weird look from Eduard which was ignored. What was he thinking!? He can't be thinking other guys were cute! Especially large other guys who could snap Tino in half if they wanted to. This was all Elizaveta's fault! If it wasn't for her, Tino wouldn't even be having these thoughts.

* * *

Ever since that day in MusHist103, Tino has seen that guy everywhere! He's seen him sitting by himself at the library multiple times, either studying or just reading. He's seen him at a computer lab once. Tino's even seen him with the other two blonds eating dinner together. Tino didn't think he talked all that much since he's never seen him talk any of the times he saw him. He also thought that maybe the scary expression on his face was just what he normally looked like.

Actually, that expression wasn't really that scary anymore. It just looked like he didn't smile very often or he was always in thought. It kind of looked like he was thinking all the time.

Tino really wanted to know his name, rather than just keep calling him "that scary guy in MusHist103", especially since he wasn't all that frightening anymore. But he couldn't just go up to the guy and ask for his name! Way to look like a total creeper, Tino!

Tino also hadn't gotten very far with the identity of his admirer. Eduard was just telling him to give up since his admirer obviously doesn't want to be found. But Tino couldn't give up! If they took the time to organize their thoughts in such a nice way for Tino, then he could take the time to be as equally dedicated!

Speaking of which, Tino recently logged back onto the Hetalia Secret Admirers to see if he received any messages or comments. He did receive more new comments but none from his admirer. Most of the comments were from people he knew, but there were a few more from people he didn't know. Probably some friends of Tino's friends who had already commented.

Tino offhandedly wondered if those two blonds with his classmate were his only friends. After all, Tino had never seen him talk to anyone else. He wondered what he even did in his free time. Did he go to any clubs or do any sports? He looked like he could be a football player with his muscles and build.

Tino grinned at the thought before he realized what he was doing and frowned. He really needed to stop thinking like that! Especially in _this _class with the guy right behind him!

He sneakily glanced back to see if the guy had seen him think about him, but luckily he was paying more attention to taking notes in a notebook. Good for him to be paying attention to the professor and probably passing the class, unlike a certain distracted Finn.

5 minutes left in the class.

Well, today was the day. Today was the day Tino will get to ask his name. Eduard wasn't here because he stayed up all night for a project that was due today in one of his T-com classes. So, Tino could act out his plan.

It was quite simple, really. All he'd do is time it perfectly so that Tino would run into him and drop the five or so books in his hands. Then the guy would probably feel guilty for having his large, muscular body run into little Tino, and help him pick up his books. Tino would laugh a bit and apologize for his clumsiness. The guy would respond back by saying it was no problem. Then Tino would have to ask for his name since he helped him. It was fool proof!

Noticing that they only had about a minute before the class would be dismissed, Tino quickly took out all of the books in his backpack and set them on his desk. He purposely packed every textbook he had into his backpack today, even if he didn't need most of them.

As soon as the class was dismissed, Tino gathered all the books in his arms and quickly walked out of the row once he saw the guy stand up. It was timed perfectly! Tino ran into the guy's back and dropped all of the textbooks he had in "surprise". The guy grunted and Tino felt a bit bad because he did kind of hit him hard in the back with 15 pounds of textbooks.

Tino dropped down and quickly began to pick them up.

"Oh god! I am so sorry!" Tino said as the guy bent down to help with the books.

The guy only shook his head in response and Tino inwardly pouted.

"All of these books for all of my classes," Tino continued on. "I don't know why they make us carry them all!"

They stood back up with Tino's books in both of their arms. The guy nodded towards Tino's back. Then he said quietly, "Pu' 'em 'n yer backpack."

Tino blinked. That was they deepest voice he's ever heard! It was like a rumble of thunder rather than a voice! And he had an accent too! It wasn't very hard to understand, well for Tino at least, but he could see why the guy probably didn't want to talk to people very much.

"Oh right! Silly me!" Tino said "embarrassedly" as if he forgot he had a backpack. He took off his backpack and shoved all the books in both of their arms into it.

"Thanks for the help!" Tino said.

The guy shook his head again, strangely not making eye contact, and mumbled, "It no' a pro'lem."

"Still! Thanks anyway! I'm Tino!" he said holding out his hand for a hand shake.

"Berwald," and they shook hands.

* * *

Tino laid back on his bed staring at the ceiling in thought. So Berwald was his name, huh? Tino smiled. It suited him, strangely enough. Tino wondered what his accent was. It wasn't very uncommon for this university to have students from different nationalities. Tino himself was from Finland, while Eduard was from Estonia. Even his roommate, Yao, was from China, and Elizaveta was from Hungary if Tino remembered correctly.

He laughed quietly to himself when thought about her. She was strange friend but a caring one. She was _way_ too interested in her friends' love lives he learned. He learned that apparently he wasn't the only one she was interrogating when it came to Hetalia Secret Admirers.

Speaking of which, what did she say about his admirer? That they were a guy… Tino frowned a bit. He still was no closer to the identity. He was about to give in and say that he couldn't look for them anymore. Elizaveta would probably be extremely disappointed but he couldn't afford to be distracted in that class anymore.

He thought about the lovely message. His admirer said something about tending to watch him in class. Well, the only person he made eye contact with, aside from Eduard, would be Berwald. The admirer also said they were shy and had trouble saying what they mean, or something like that.

Tino furrowed his eyebrows in thought. Why did that seem so familiar? Aside from reading it in the letter, why did it feel like he's seen that somewhere else before? Obviously his admirer wasn't a friend of his, especially since Eduard was really his only friend in that class., so it had to be with someone new. But who? It's not like he met anyone new recently. Well, he learned Berwald's name but that's about it.

Berwald…?

Tino shot straight up into sitting position on his bed, nearly giving Yao a heart attack. Berwald! Could it be…?

Tino jumped from the bed and ran over to his laptop.

"Aiyah! Tino! What's wrong!?" Yao asked.

Tino just shook his head in response but didn't reply otherwise. He was too focused on his task. He quickly brought up the website and found the message addressed to him. He ignored the new comments of "so cute!" and "Tino, you're so lucky!" and scanned the letter.

_I am, unfortunately, too shy to even say "hi" to you before class. I think if was even to gather the courage to talk to you, nothing that would come out of my mouth would make any sense. _

It wasn't a lot to go off of, a lot of people were shy. Just because Berwald didn't talk very much during their encounter, doesn't mean he was necessarily shy.

_ I know I am not usually good with words as my friends continuously like to remind me, I am much too awkward,_

Again, not a lot to go off of. The sentence obviously suggests that he had friends (well, so does Berwald, but then again, so does… everyone) and that they like to tease him. When Tino talked to him, Berwald didn't seem very comfortable with talking either, like the sentence might suggest. It didn't necessarily mean anything though, Tino had to keep reminding himself.

* * *

It was Friday, and Tino didn't think he wait through the entire weekend until it was Monday. It was now or never.

Tino turned to look at Berwald who gave Tino a confused look when he noticed the Finn staring at him. Tino just gave a big smile which caused Berwald to blush and quickly look away. If that didn't mean anything, Tino didn't know what did.

He turned back to the front, feeling confident in what he was about to do in 12 minutes after class had ended.

"Hey Eduard," Tino whispered.

"What?" came the annoyed response.

"Don't wait up for me after class."

Eduard looked at his friend. "Why?"

"Because I think I found out who my admirer is and I'm going to talk to them."

Eduard rolled eyes. "Really, Tino?"

"Look, Eduard, this is it. If it's not them, then I'll give up on it, okei? I'm serious."

Eduard looked at Tino for a moment before saying, "Alright. Then, good luck, I guess."

"Thanks… I'm going to need it!"

The next 10 minutes were absolute torture. Tino felt sick and excited at the same time, and could hardly keep still. Multiple times Eduard hissed at him to stop fidgeting. Tino almost backed out of his plan during the last minute of class, but he decided what harm could it do to just talk with the guy? If the admirer wasn't him, then maybe Tino didn't want to find out their true identity after all.

The moment the professor excused them, Tino quickly grabbed his backpack and took off out of the row towards Berwald.

"Hei Berwald!" he said as soon as caught up to the large blond who was leaving the room. Berwald jumped slightly and looked at Tino in confusion through his glasses with piercing blue eyes.

"Tino?"

"Yep! I was wondering if I could walk with ya for a bit?"

Berwald blushed slightly, which Tino wouldn't have caught unless he knew what he was looking for.

"Sure."

They walked in silence for a bit with Tino discreetly glancing his way a few times. He needed to say something! He couldn't stand silence!

Finally, Tino laughed a bit to himself causing Berwald to cast a curious glance his direction and raise an eyebrow.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking about one of these messages my friend, uh, Eduard, got recently! It was really weird and embarrassing but cute too! Oh, have you heard of Hetalia Secret Admirers, Berwald?" Actually Eduard never received a message but Tino needed an excuse to bring the site up.

Berwald looked away for a moment and hesitantly nodded.

"Right, well, apparently Eduard has an admirer now! I know he's pretty curious to know who wrote it but is actually too shy to respond back! Hahaha…"

Berwald didn't say anything. This conversation was becoming way too one-sided for Tino's tastes. Time to step it up a notch.

"I wonder what it's like to write a letter like that to your crush…? Have you ever received one?"

Berwald shook his head.

"Oh, well, maybe you've written one?" Tino said "jokingly". His stomach was actually doing somersaults by just mentioning it.

Berwald blushed but eventually shook his head. Tino felt his stomach drop but he wasn't going to give up! That blush only furthered his resolve if anything.

"Maybe I should write one… oh, but I wouldn't even know what to say!" He paused giving Berwald time to say something but he didn't, so Tino continued on. "Maybe I should write one to our professor asking him to make our class less boring!" Tino joked with a laugh.

Berwald's lips twitched into a small smile and Tino felt his heart flutter slightly at the expression. He was pretty cute, wasn't he? If Berwald _was_ his admirer, then Tino wouldn't have any objections to it. After all, if a hot gut like this could be into Tino, then maybe he wasn't such a loser as high school made him out to be. And if he wasn't, then maybe Tino should try his hand at writing something on Hetalia Secret Admirers. Berwald looked like he could use some lovin'.

They walked in silence for a little longer, but it was driving Tino absolutely crazy! He _had _to know and time was running out! And they were almost at the building Berwald was headed to!

Finally, Tino could hold it in no longer, he stepped out in front of Berwald, causing to taller man to stop and look down curiously at Tino.

"Berwald, I'm sorry but I have to know. Please don't take any offense to what I'm about to say." Berwald's eyes narrowed in concern but Tino ignored it and kept talking, "Were you the one wrote the letter to me on Hetalia Secret Admirers?"

Berwald's jaw dropped slightly and he blushed furiously. Tino wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"If not, it's completely fine!" Tino hurried interjected before Berwald got the wrong idea. "I was just wondering and I had to know!"

Berwald's mouth silently opened and closed multiple times. He looked shocked and Tino felt bad. Maybe he shouldn't have brought it up at all.

"Tino…" Berwald sighed after a few moments, but he didn't say anything else. Tino felt his heart drop at the expression on Berwald's face. No. It wasn't him.

"I-I'm sorry," Tino said, willing away the tears that threatened to come on. He didn't even realize he had built his hopes up so high!

Berwald shook his head. "Don' be, I'm no'," he said after building up the courage. Tino looked at him confused and Berwald swallowed thickly before continuing. "I shoulda tol' ya before… Ja, I did write it."

Tino blinked. Wait, what?

"I'm jus'… I'm no' goo' with words, an' yer so funny an' smart. I was... I was afria' ta talk ta ya." Berwald wasn't looking at Tino now.

"Why?" Tino whispered.

Berwald just shook his head, his mind unable to form any more coherent sentences.

Tino stood there for a moment in shock. So… Berwald… was his admirer? Berwald was his secret admirer! And he loved him! Finally, Tino grinned at Berwald.

Berwald actually looked scared before Tino gathered his courage and reached his hand up to Berwald's face and brought him down for a small kiss.

Tino felt sparks at the short contact their lips made and was sad to have to separate.

"Give me you phone," Tino said to Berwald as they stared into each other's eyes dazed but happy.

Berwald nodded and gave Tino his cell bemused. Tino quickly inserted himself as a contact and gave it back to Berwald.

"Text me after class," he said with a wink before giving another peck on Berwald's cheek.

Berwald just stared in shock after the perfect man as he walked away. He glanced down at the cell in his hands then back up at the Finn, before blinking confused and rebooting his mind back up.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

A/N

Hope ya liked it! Been wanting to do another story with Hetalia Secret Admirers but never got around to it. Recently, though, I started to get some activity on Arthur's Secret Admirers, so I came up with this idea in the shower xD (I actually got another idea for a Spamano but I definitely won't get to it for a long while)

So, while I was writing this, I kind of came across a writer's block and jokingly asked my friend to write it xD She didn't even know what I was writing, but came up with this: Berwald fell in love with tino and tino was a #$% little thing so they did the do and live happily ever after de end.

Thought everyone ought to know how amazingly my friend can write stories xD jk!

Tell me what you think! And if you haven't already, read Arthur's Secret Admirers :P It's way fluffier than this was! XD

Thanks for reading!


End file.
